1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a gelatin capsule holder by which a gelatin capsule is retained during scoop filling and thereupon is released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gelatin capsules are widely used in the dispensing of doses of dry powder and small pellet medication. In large volume factory operations, such capsules are machine-filled. However, when a druggist specially compounds a medication powder, he must individually fill the gelatin capsules by which the dosage is established and the medication is dispensed. Since the gelatin capsules are small, they are difficult to hold with the fingers during manual filling operations. Furthermore, the medication could become contaminated by such manual capsule filling. Thus, there is a need for a simple device which holds the gelatin capsule for manual manipulation for filling thereof and thereupon the capsule is released readily.